Tell Him Goodbye
by Crazy4urlove
Summary: Elsa is consumed by guilt.


Ok so. This is another song fic. song again fron The Sliper and the Rose.' I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is up for it. I'm also now active as a beta. Enjoy.

I own nothing but the plot.

**Tell Him Goodbye!**

"He'll get over it soon enough I should think, men do you know."

"Then I should go. I mustn't stay here."

She had done it, he was her's. This little chit thought she could steel her man. Ha, she had shown her. Maria didn't love Georg like she loved him. And as for his love, well, that will die in time.

Maria was speaking again while she reached for her bag under the bed.

"I don't belong here, yet I now know that I don't belong at the abbey either."

"Then were will you go?" She asked, trying to sound interested and concerned for the little waif's welfare.

"I have family in England I could go to; my mother's was from there. I have only met them once, when I was little, but I have kept in touch."

As she was saying this she was pulling out her dresses from the closet and shoving them into her bag. She looked as if she were about to cry. Elsa felt a slight pang of guilt, but not enough to act on it.

To keep up her charade of the concerned friend, she asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, nothing." Maria said, on the verge of tears.

Again the pang of guilt, but she overlooked it and turned to go.

"Yes." She heard the girl say. She cursed to herself and turned around.

"There is one thing you can do. When the Captain finds out I've gone, tell him...Tell him...

"_Tell him that it wasn't love  
__Say I tried, say I lied.  
__Say that I'm unworthy of  
__What he feels inside."_

What was this, she was trying to spare Georg's feelings. Sweet, but why should she? She doesn't really care for him, does she?

"_Tell him that you heard me say  
__What seemed right, just last night.  
__Simply seemed to fade away  
__In the light of day."_

'God, what have I done.' Elsa thought, shamefaced as she heard the love and hurt behind the words she sang so sweetly.

"_Tell him of the countless other lovers  
__Whom I've tantalised, Victimised.  
__Tell him of the many other times I've played  
__This heartless game, just the same.  
__Tell him what I really am  
__Is just a clod and empty shell.  
__Tell him anything,  
__But not that I love him."_

'She really does love him, and he loves her. Oh no, what should I do.'

"_Tell him that it wasn't love  
__All we shared, all we cared.  
__Make him hate my memory  
__Make him glad he's free."_

'How do I make this right?'

"_Paint me evil, paint me cruel  
__Say I broke every rule.  
__Make him feel like he's a fool  
__For his love in me."_

'It's the only way.'

"_Don't let him know why I must leave him  
__Why I must go so far away.  
__For if he knew how much I love him  
__No power on earth  
__Will make him stay."_

"I'll tell him. Goodbye Maria, I'm sure you'll be happy in the future." Elsa stepped out and softly closed the door behind her. Then she picked up her skirt and walked as fast as she could down the stairs. She met Max in the hallway, but couldn't see Georg. "Where's Georg?" She asked Max, pulling him aside.

"Putting the children to bed. Why? What's up?"

"I've done some thing terrible, I might have ruined any chance they had. You've got to help..."

"Calm down, calm down. Take a deep breath." She did. "Now, what have you done and to whom?"

"I scared Maria into leaving so she would be out of my way. I love him and the green monster got in the way of my judgement. I thought she was after Georg for his money of his connections or something. I didn't think she cared about him or the children, but I was wrong. She loves him so much and he loves her, I know he does. I only want him to be happy. If having Maria by his side the rest of his life, then so be it. I'm leaving tonight. Tell Georg that Maria is planning on going to family in England. If he doesn't hurry up he'll miss her. Tell him she loves him and that the only reason she's leaving is that she is scared to let her feelings be known to him. She doesn't want to hurt anyone, and she knows that if her feeling be known, then someone will be hurt. Also tell him goodbye from me."

After her speech she kissed him on the check, turned on her heel and walked upstairs.

Max stood there for a minute or two, mouth agape. Then, when he had finally made sense of Elsa's instructions, he ran up the stairs to tell Georg.

Five minutes later Elsa watched the two lovers from her bedroom window. Maria was a little reluctant at first, but eventually she lost her fight. A few minutes latter, Maria had thrown herself into Georg's waiting arms with a cry of "Yes". She presumed that was her agreeing to be his wife. He would be happy, she knew she had done the right thing.

She turned, picked up her bags and left for a live of loneliness. Which is the least she deserved after what she had nearly done.

* * *

Not sure about the song, but i like the idea of Elsa's remorse, and her fixing what she had done. Hoped you like it, R&R pls.


End file.
